The Hazzards of Being a Super
by psychosisters1and2
Summary: dashoc. Lyn is a new super trying to find her place in super society.
1. Names

City Suburbs, Burns' residence, Saturday, 2:04 P.M.:

Jaclyn Burns, more commonly known as Lyn, poomf-ed into her room from the bathroom in the hall where she had trying on her very first superhero costume, a white bodysuit trimmed in pale orange.

"What do you think of Miss Appear?" she asked the dark-skinned girl lounging on the bed.

The girl, Lyn's friend Mercedes, looked up from the _People_ magazine she was currently skimming through. "Say what?"

"You know, like a super-hero name. What do you think of it?"

"Honestly?"

"Uh-huh."

Mercedes cracked a grin at Lyn. "It's terrible."

Lyn teleported from the doorframe over to the vanity adjacent to her bed, letting out a sigh and began to loosen her honey brown hair from its high ponytail.

"Well, it's an idea," she said lamely, shaking her head to loosen her hair further. Grabbing a brush from her vanity, she began to drag it through her hair, frowning slightly.

"Yeah, a bad one," quipped Mercedes, going back to her article on _The World's Sexiest Supers. _The cover of the magazine bore a picture of the son of Mr. Incredible, Rush.

"Well, help me out here!" Lyn whined in an exasperated tone, undoing the zipper on her boot.

Mercedes tossed the magazine on the floor, her dark curls bobbing with the movement. "To bad Vanish is taken, huh?"

"Yeah," said Lyn, sitting down at her vanity and staring at her reflection in the mirror. "But I bet she had better help brainstorming."

"Was that supposed to be an insult?"

"No, not at all," Lyn replied, smirking slightly into the mirror.

"Good," Mercedes grunted.

"But what am I supposed to call myself!" Lyn whimpered. "I can't go out and fight crime calling myself Lyn or something lame like Noseeum! That defeats the purpose of the whole 'secret identity' thing!" After a moment of thought, she added "And I catch phrase. I need a cool catch phrase."

Mercedes quirked a brow at that. "And while you're at it, stick me in a pair of tights and a lame belt from your mom's closet and I'll be your sidekick! I'll have a awesome name like…" She stood up on the bed and struck a pose. "Dramatic pause…LAMO-GAL!"

Lyn threw her hairbrush at her. "Fine. If you INSIST on being difficult, help me with my geometry homework."

Mercedes grinned sweetly and jumped off the bed, bowing slightly. "I live to serve. But I would like to point out that if you hadn't been obsessing over your name, you would be done with it already."

"That's besides the point." Lyn grumbled. "But I WAS obsessing over my name, so NOW will you help me with my geometry, O Mistress of math?"

"That could be my sidekick name."

"PLEASE be serious! I can't tell an isosceles triangle from an obtuse one! And fat old Ms. Tess isn't helping me AT ALL. I'm so frustrated I want to rip my hair out."

"It'd be an improvement."

Lyn threw a textbook at her, papers flying everywhere. "Be serious!"

"I am serious. As serious as a walrus being chased by Inuits."

Lyn groaned and flopped onto the bed. "I can't concentrate when you're throwing vocabulary at me!"

"It isn't vocabulary, it's an Native American tribe located in Canada. Or the Artic Circle, or something like that." Mercedes grinned smugly, impressed with herself.

Lyn giggled and hummed the tune for 'Blame Canada' under her breath. "Everyone makes fun of Canada."

"Well duh. They're from Canada. It's like the lame version of the US."

"Hehheh, moose."

"What is the plural for moose, anyway?"

"Mooses?"

Mercedes shrugged and pushed Lyn off the bed. "Who knows, who cares. Besides the people in Canada, anyway."

Lyn grumbled and rubbed her aching backside, which she had landed on. Hearing something crinkle under her, she pulled out the _People _magazine Mercedes had been reading earlier. "You're still reading this garbage?"

Mercedes snatched the magazine from Lyn and held it protectively against her chest. "I'm not reading it for it's-" She used quote fingers- "'Educational purposes', I'm reading it so I can score you a hot super boyfriend!"

Lyn rolled her eyes. "Why must everyone plan my life?"

"Because if we left it up to you, you'd fail math and maybe end up HAPPY."


	2. Meetings

Metroville High School, the track stadium, Monday, 3:13 p.m.

Itwas after school. Mercedes and Lyn walked slowly to the track stadium, arguing quietly.

"Come ON, Lyn!"

"No!"

"But you PROMISED that if you passed that math test, you'd come with me to see Arthur!"

Lyn glared at her and stood at the top of the short flight of stairs leading to the bleachers, leaning against a handrail. "I only said that so you'd help me study! Besides, why would I want to stay at school any longer than I have to while watching sweaty boys run in circles while you ogle some swelled-head jock?"

"I'm going to pretend you never said that. Otherwise, I'd have to kill you. Besides, there're plenty of hot guys for you to ogle, to!"

"I realize this, but I have no TIME for guys! I'm trying to become a super here! A serious boyfriend would screw everything up!"

"Who said it had to get that serious?"

"Pervert."

"You love me anyway. OOOOO, lookit! There he is!"

"'Cedes, there is a huge crowd of people walking out of the locker room right now. Looking at said crowd with a gooey look on your face is not going to help me find him."

"He's the really, really, REALLY hot brunette standing next to Dash Parr."

"Dash Parr, the so called 'track star of the century'?"

"Yeah, him. Awww, look, his hair's in front of his eyes…isn't that sweet?"

"Y'know, him and Dash are together a lot. Maybe they're lovers."

Mercedes glared death at Lyn. "Now I shall beat you over the head with my backpack. PREPARE FOR DEATH!"

"Hey!" Lyn yelped, dodging the backpack by standing directly at the top of the steps. "I was kidding, I was kidding!"

"DEATH TO THE BLASPHEMER!"

"Look! He's about to race!"

"Where!" Mercedes turned quickly, hitting Lyn square in the stomach with her backpack. Lyn lost her balance and began tottering down the steps, windmilling her arms and stepping quickly to try and right herself while Mercedes looked on in horror. Lyn missed the last step entirely, evading the guardrail and falling face-first for a short distance before someone caught her and held her against his chest.

Lyn winced in embarrassment and looked up into the face of her rescuer. He had blond, swept back hair, and blue eyes set off by a wide face and strong chin. She gulped and instantly hid her face in his chest again, blushing furiously; the person who had so nicely caught her was none other than Dash Parr.


	3. Damsels

Chapter 3- Damsels

**AN**: _Number 1_: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed or just read the story! This is our first story we've written together. I've personally been writing fanfiction for a while now, but none of it actually got published insert sweatdrop Mostly it's crap anyway, but the ones I actually want to publish are from the cartoon Danny Phantom, and maybe my Gargoyles fanfic.

So this story started out with the idea for my sister's character, aka Lyn/Miss Appear. I have my own character, which is Lyn's half brother, named Mr. Who. Hopefully we'll go more into him in later chapters. What really started the story is a comic my sister started to draw (check her out at narmowens-axe. but never really finished. It basically depicted the whole first chapter, and I got interested so I wrote it out and it all went downhill from there. But anyway, enjoy the story! My sister is the one who like the praise, and don't get me wrong, I like it too, but I just write because I love to and it's great stress relief.

_Number 2:_ No, you've got it wrong. The _second_ I got home after seeing _The Incredibles_, I drew the pic seen in my DevArt gallery. _Then_ it all went downhill.

Since I'm her unofficial illustrator, I've drawn pics for a bunch of the stuff my sis has written, though most of it's been left to rot. sigh Check out my gallery, review, and all that jazz.

Oh, and we know the last two chapters were super short. We apologize. It should get better from here.

WE LUV YOU ALL!

**Metroville High School, men's locker room, 2:52 p.m.**

Arthur Sneath, Metroville High's leading pole-vaulter, squinted at his reflection in the locker room mirror. He growled angrily when he determined the splotch on his chin really and truly was a pimple. With a noise of anguish, he slammed his head against the mirror with a loud 'thunk.'

"Art, chill. She won't stop liking you because of a zit."

Art turned his head slightly to look at his friend out of the corner of his eye. Dash Parr, nicknamed 'The Runner of the century,' grinned roguishly at him, his blonde hair swept back as usual.

"You can say that, you never have to worry about getting a girl."

Dash leaned against the counter under the mirror and crossed his arms over his chest, smiling smugly. "I know."

"Don't rub it in," Art groaned, resting his elbows on the low counter and placing his head in his hands. "Just because you have no problems ever finding a date doesn't mean that the rest of us lowly mortals don't."

"Hey, I did offer to hook you up, Arty. I know this one hottie who owes me a favor, and she'd gladly-"

"NO! I don't want your help. I mean, how lame is it that all the action I can get is my friend's cast offs?"

"Fairly lame. And she's not my castoff."

"Don't lie to me, Parr."

Dash grinned and batted his eyelashes sweetly. "I thought you liked it when the truth was pre-masticated for you."

"Parr…you know, I actually like Mercedes. She's not just some leggy tart who fell for you, and you turned down. I mean…" he sighed heavily, pushing his hand through his wavy brown hair. "She's got this…spunk, and she's so vivid and independent. She's not scared to tell what she thinks and she's so strong and focused…" he sighed dreamily and leaned back against the mirror, his eyes closing as he smiled in rapture at her memory. "And don't get me started on her legs."

Dash looked up from inspecting his nails. "What? The only part I caught was 'legs.'"

Art smacked him upside the head, "That's because you've got them on the brain, you horny twit."

Dash smirked, and casually reached up to rub his throbbing head. "And boobs, and occasionally butts, but yeah."

"Alright, I get it. You dig physical things. What about personality?"

Dash blinked, confused, "Personality?"

Art sighed, "Never mind."

The coach was suddenly at the door, barking at everyone to start heading out to the track. Art sighed and started to move out, "C'mon, time to go to work."

Dash nodded and followed close behind his friend, thinking about his real job. He'd been an active super in the NSA for almost five years now, and he was more strained for r personal time then ever. Especially since his sister and partner, Violet, aqua Vanish, had left to go to college tow states away. His little brother Jack-Jack, or J-squared as Dash liked to call him, wasn't old enough yet to be a real partner in justice, and his powers had sporatic moments of too much power and then no power at all. Then there were the times when Jack-Jack went through what the family called his 'Hell Vomit' phase, which was better not to think of at all.

And so Dash's dilemma was clear: he had no crime fighting partner, which the NSA required for supers his age since the incident with Stratogale; his parents couldn't help him because they were already a team, and he didn't think it was cool to work with his parents anyway; he had to keep his identity secret from everyone; and he technically couldn't do anything about any of it until he turned 21 or until he got a new partner, or both. And for all Art's complaining about not being able to get a girl, Dash had what he considered a larger problem: he had the girls, but no time to spend with them. His last date had been interrupted by a fire, forcing him to leave his date stranded at the restaurant with the check. The day had been saved, and a sob story about his sick little brother bought back the good graces of the girl.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp poke in the head. "Hey! Look, there she is!" said Art, grinning from ear to ear and pointing up at the bleachers.

Dash looked in the direction of the point, his gaze landing on a pair of girls play fighting near the top of the stairs. One girl had dark, tightly curled hair, and the other had slightly waved honey colored hair. They seemed about the same height, and were dressed almost the same in jeans and t-shirts. At first glance, Dash would rate the curly haired one as an 8.2 and the blonde as a 8.5. He turned to Art. "So…which one is she?"

Art rolled his eyes. "Mercedes is the one with curly hair."

"Ah." Dash grinned roguishly. "You know, maybe you'll get lucky and she'll fall down the stairs and you can act the hero and save-"

He was cut off by a scream, making him instantly turn his head towards the sound. The blonde girl was windmilling her arms and trying to keep her balance at the top of the stairs. Succumbing to gravity, she fell face first down the steps, still trying to catch her balance. Without really thinking about it, Dash broke out into, for him, a mild sprint, looking to everyone else like a blur in the school's red and white track uniform. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, holding out his arms to catch the falling girl. Just in time, he caught her as she missed the final guardrail, landing her face-first into his chest.

Dash quickly wrapped his arms around her lithe form in case she lost her balance again. The girl looked quickly up at him, turned bright red, then hid her face in his chest, shaking with either embarrassment or relief, he couldn't tell. Dash grinned slightly, absently stroking the girls' hair to try and soothe her.

'Oh crap oh crap oh crap…' Lyn thought. 'How do I get myself into these messes? I mean, here I am, in the arms of the school's star track star -by his opinion only- and I can't even look up at him without freaking out. And he's petting me! WHY IS HE PETTING ME!'

She snapped her head up and leaned as far away from him as his arms permitted. Her dark blue eyes locked with his paler blue ones, and she frowned when she saw his smirk and noticed his arms tightening around her again.

"Um, excuse me, do you mind? I need to breathe here."

Dash smirked wider, showing the barest hint of teeth. "You can talk. Therefore, you can breathe just fine."

Lyn glared at him. "Well, I like to breathe deeply, so if you'd be as so kind as to let me go, I'll be on my way." She braced her hands against his chest and tried to push herself away from him, to his amusement. She couldn't budge. 'Ok, he's stronger than he looks…' she thought. 'To bad I can't just teleport out of here with all these people watching.' A small crowd had gathered as she had started to fall, and they were now circled around her and Dash.

Dash noticed the crowd, and, not wanting to lose his lady killer reputation, just pulled her closer. Now that he actually saw her, with her small, slightly upturned nose barely dusted with freckles and wide eyes, he would rate her as a 9.2. No WAY he was letting a 9.2 get away without what he called "The basics"; i.e. her name, number, and bra size. "Now now, I'll let you go…but only if you'll be so kind…" He winked and squeezed her closer, 'Hmm…B-cup, or at least a small C,' he thought. "As to give me your name and phone number."

Lyn gasped indignantly, ignoring the whoops and hollers of the crowd. With a final push, she broke away from him and stepped back a few feet, crossing her arms protectively across her chest. "Let's make that a 'no'" She turned her back to him and tried to walk off, but was stopped by the crowd.

Dash gaped at her for a moment, then regained his 'cool' and stepped smoothly in front of her. "Awww, come on, baby. At least give your rescuer something to remember you by." He smirked again and leaned forward suggestively.

Lyn ducked his advance, fuming with her fists clenched at her sides. 'That does it,' she thought. 'I'm putting this asswipe in his place.' She smiled sweetly and said as sarcastically as she could, "All right, Mr. 'Track Star of the Century', I'll make you a deal." She pointed to the other side of the track field. "Beat me to the other side, and not only will I tell you my name, I'll give you my number AND go out on a date with you."

Mercedes, having joined the crowd on the ground, piped up. "Um, Lyn, are you SURE you want to do this? I mean…" she lowered her voice to a hiss so only Lyn could hear. "How the hell can you beat him without revealing your powers?"

Lyn smiled at her. "'Cedes, chill. I'll just 'port so fast it looks like I'm running. And he'll be so shocked at his broken ego, he won't remember what really happened. I mean, look at him." She thrust her thumb at Dash in his shiny white shorts and tank top striped down the sides with red. "Not like he isn't more noticeable, anyway."

Meanwhile, Art had pulled up next to Dash, whispering loudly. "Hey, you sure you want to do this? I mean, if Coach catches you running around before a meet, he'll have your shorts!"

"Oh please, like Coach would bench me! I'm the fastest guy out there! Besides…" He looked back at the girl, a slow smile forming on his lips. "A date with THAT would be worth the benching."

Art sighed. "Suit yourself, man."

"Out of curiosity, do YOU know her name?"

Art shook his head. "Nope. I only know she's Mercedes' best friend and she's in homeroom number 11C."

"Hey!" Lyn yelled, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail, the crowd moving to form to straight rows and mark the course. "You ready to lose, Parr?"

Dash smirked. "Friday night good for you?"

She rolled her eyes and got down into a runner's crouch. Dash did the same after taking a long admiring view at her backside. Mercedes stood between the two, her arms in the air. "Ok guys. Ready..." With a practiced move, Dash stood up on his toes, his fingers on the ground and his hips in the air. Lyn did the same. "Set…" Mercedes quickly brought down both of her arms "GO!"

Dash took off at a slow sprint, no faster than anyone else could run. He let the girl pull ahead of him, if only for the view. After a few bounding strides, he pulled ahead of her, leaving her, he thought, far behind. Suddenly, she pulled back ahead of him, moving so fast he couldn't blink without missing her. And then she was at the finish line, looking at him with a smug grin on her face and her hands braced on her hips.

Dash gaped in shock. He had lost? Running? To a GIRL!

'That's not possible,' he thought. 'I could have sworn she was right behind me, then there she was, standing at the finish line as good as you please! Maybe…Nah. There hasn't been anyone else with super speed sine Mr. Jiff, and he bit it before the exile.'

Art jogged up behind him, his face set into a expression of shock. "Dude…you lost. You never lose."

"I know," Dash replied. He just couldn't stop staring at her and thinking 'How…?'

Still grinning smugly, Lyn walked up to him, Mercedes trailing behind with their backpacks. It had been easy to 'port just as she was stepping, making her travel father than she looked like she was going. "Well…to bad for you, Parr. Better luck next time." With a wink, she turned on her heel and started to walk away. "Oh, and Parr…" she looked over her shoulder at him, her smile lighting up her face. "You may have rescued me, but I'm no damsel in distress." Flicking her ponytail smartly, she stalked off, Mercedes catching up and giving her back her backpack.

And Dash just stood there, stunned. 'What a broad…I wonder how she beat me…'

**ANOTHER AN:** _Number 1: _Yay, chapter three down and stinking long! ENJOY IT, I SAY!insert evil laughter

_Number 2:_ shoots her Stop that.

1: Oww…Ok, so until next time, then!


	4. Conversations

Chapter 4- Conversations

**Parr Residence, Monday, 8:00 p.m.**

Dash Parr stumbled wearily into his house after his track meet, accidentally slamming the door behind him. He winced, waiting for the coming…

"DASHELL ROBERT PARR! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SLAM DOORS!"

Dash groaned and tossed his bag into the hall closet, calling out "I think that's number 876, mom."

A heavy sigh. "Come into the kitchen, honey. I have dinner ready for you."

Dash grinned as he strolled into the kitchen. His mother, Helen Parr, aka Elastigirl, was sitting at the table, two plates of food in front of her. The years had been good to her, leaving her with only a few laugh lines and some streaks of grey around her temples. She was dressed casually in jeans and long shirt, a small smile on her face as Dash walked in. "Hey honey, how was the track meet?"

"It went well," He replied, taking the seat across from her. "We got first in the relay and I won second in the 180m dash."

Helen smiled and stuck her fork into a piece of potato. "Good job, honey."

"Yeah," said Dash, cutting into his piece of chicken. He looked around, trying to find the rest of the family. "Where's dad and Jack-jack?"

Helen sighed and leaned her elbows on the table. "Your father had to take Jack-jack down to NSA headquarters. He had a bit of an episode this afternoon."

"Oh…" Dash frowned at his plate. Jack-jack's powers had been acting up a lot more than usual recently, and it was starting to worry then entire family. Even though NSA scientists said that Jack-jack's powers should regulate themselves once he hit puberty, it was still hard to have to see him so out of control when he lost his temper. Jack-jack couldn't even go to a normal school with the possibility of his powers getting out of control and him possibly hurting someone, so he was taught with some other Super kids at NSA HQ.

Helen smiled reassuringly across the table at her eldest son. "He'll be ok, Dash."

"Yeah, I know," he replied, resting his head on his hand and staring moodily at his plate. "It still kind of sucks that he has to go, though. I mean, he misses a lot."

His mother sighed. "I know, Dash. But hopefully it will get better as he gets older."

Dash grunted at that and turned back to his plate, scarfing down his chicken and roast potatoes and letting his mind wander off to that afternoon. 'I still can't think of a way that broad could've beaten me…'

He must have said that out loud because his mother's hand reached around the table and smacked him upside the head. "WHAT did you just say, young man?" She glared across the table at her son, her arm contracting to its normal length.

Dash winced and rubbed the back of his head, fumbling over his explanation. "Um…there was this girl, and she beat me in a race, and I dunno how she did it, and I don't know her name, but she looked like she was going faster'n me, Mom! I mean, there aren't any other super speedsters around anymore, right? So how could she've gone faster'n me?"

Helen pursed her lips thoughtfully, tapping her chin with a finger. "No, I don't think there are any other supers with speed powers…Or at least, not that the NSA have managed to catch any so far." She grinned wryly; the NSA was having problems locating and registering new supers. They just seemed to be popping up out of nowhere, sometimes dozens at a time. This concerned the older generation of supers, as so many younger ones were making trouble, potentially lead to another super exile. The NSA was trying their best, but so many super-powered children and teenagers were just unaware of how much damage they could potentially cause. That and trying to keep quiet about their powers was a problem. There had already been a massive mind wipe in a small suburb outside of Nashville when a twelve-year-old super accidentally blew up the entire downtown with a supersonic blast generated by his screams.

Helen sighed and rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers, thinking quietly. Finally she looked back up at Dash, who had finished off his dinner while she was thinking. "Dash, honey, are you sure this girl was a super? Maybe she's just a gifted runner."

"Mom, all gifted runners are slower than me!"

"I know honey, but maybe you were going easy on her because she's a girl."

Dash grinned and stood up from the table, taking his plate into the kitchen. "No way I wanted to lose that race, Mom. If I'd've won, she would have gone out with me."

"I see…" Helen glared slightly at her son; she disapproved of him dating so many girls, but dismissed it as youthful energy and zest for life.

Dash rambled on, oblivious to his mother's glare. "I mean, she's really gorgeous, Mom. She has these big blue eyes and her hair is this shiny honey gold that picks up the light…"

"Alright, alright, I get it. She's pretty," his mother interrupted. "But how do you KNOW she's a super?"

Dash though for a moment, then replied "Whenever she moved, she blurred slightly and it was hard to see her, like she wasn't really there."

Helen thought for a moment, and then nodded. "I think that's defiantly some sort of superpower, but probably not super speed. I'll have Dad inform the NSA, they'll check her out and see if she's a super or not."

Dash agreed with his mother, then reached into the freezer for some ice cream. Helen's elongated arm closed the door before he could even reach for the carton. "No ice cream for you, young man. You used the word 'broad' in my house, and for that you go dessert-less."

Dash grumbled something rude under his breath, heading for his room to do his homework.

"I heard that! No dessert for a week!"

"Awww, man…"

He stalked off to his room, head down and his shoulders slumped. His mother's voice interrupted his brooding thoughts.

"Oh, and Dash, I almost forgot…"

Dash looked over his shoulder at his mother. "Hmm?"

"Some girl called for you about an hour ago…said her name was Tiffany something…"

Dash paled visibly beneath his perpetual tan. "Tiffany Wong!"

Helen snapped her fingers, a triumphant grin on her face. "Yes, that's her! She said something about wanting to get together sometime-"

"No way, Mom! That's Trinity!"

Helen blinked. "Isn't that that super girl you were dating a few months ago?'

Dash winced; He had regretted ever dating Trinity ever since she had started calling him 'Rushie-poo' on their second date. After enduring two weeks of sappy nicknames and overly foofy dates, he'd dumped her at Le Chat Blanc, her favorite restaurant, in front of the parents he was just meeting. Needless to say it did not go well and she had some letting go issues; five months later and he was still her "boyfriendy-wendie" and called on a regular basis. Fortunately, she lived some hours away and went to an all girls' Catholic school, so her chances to come and stalk him here in Metroville were few and far between.

"Yoo-hoo, Earth to Dash, come in Dash." Dash was rudely snapped out of his thoughts by his mother's hand connecting lightly to the back of his skull. All he could do in reply was grunt "Huh?"

His mother shook her head and raised her eyes to the ceiling, clearly asking some higher being to give her strength. "You zoned out for a second there, honey. Just making sure you were still alive."

He glared at his mother. "Haha, Mom. Now if you will excuse me, I have homework to finish." Slinging his backpack over her shoulder, he headed to his room, calling a quick "Goodnight, Mom," over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Dash," said Helen. She turned off the lights in the kitchen, leaving the dishes in the sink; they could wait until morning.

**Across Town, Burns' Residence, Monday, 8:02 p.m.**

Lyn shut and locked the door behind her, making sure to also fasten the safety chain. Living in an apartment complex was safe enough, but you could just never be too careful. Calling out a lazy "Mom, I'm home!" she trotted down the hall to her bedroom, tossing her backpack behind the door; she and Mercedes has done their homework together after getting to Mercedes' house from the track meet. She smiled slightly at her reflection in the mirror across from her door; the memory of putting Dash Parr in his place would make her smile for weeks.

"Hey sweetie." Came her mother's voice from behind her. Lyn smiled at her mom's reflection in the mirror, then turned to give her a hug. Lyn and her mom were very close, as Lyn hadn't had a father growing up; her mom had told Lyn she and her father had divorced soon after she was born, and he died shortly after that. Pulling away from her mom, she smiled brightly. "Hey Mom, how was your day?"

Marie Burns smiled back at her daughter. At thirty-nine, she was just beginning to show her age. With a barely lined face and just one streak of grey coming from her temple, she and Lyn were thought to be sisters more than mother and daughter. She had raised Lyn alone, working as a sports physician at a local clinic, but had somehow managed to never miss any of Lyn's various activities, from ballet recitals to soccer games. Lyn and her mom were best friends, and kept no secrets from each other –except for the one regarding Lyn's paternity. Lyn didn't know her father's name or even what he looked like; Marie kept no pictures of him.

"So, how was school today?" Marie asked after letting loose her daughter.

Lyn grinned at her mom, flopping down on top of her bed. "Nothing to special to report. 'Cept I beat Dash Parr in a race."

Marie quirked a brow and leaned against the doorjamb, crossing her arms over her chest. "You beat Dash Parr, huh? Isn't he the track team's all star?"

"Well, yeah," Lyn scoffed. "But he was being suck a butt, I had to put him in his place."

Marie glared at her daughter. "Lyn, you didn't use your powers out in the open again, did you?"

"Well, yeah." Lyn quailed slightly under her mother's glare. "But I HAD to, Mom! The guy was such an arrogant jerk!"

"Honey, we talked about this! No one can see you use your powers, you could wind up in danger!"

"Mom, I can handle it!"

"I'm sure you can, honey," Marie said soothingly, trying to placate her angered daughter. "I just don't want you to get hurt, is all."

Lyn sighed. "I know, Mom. I just get the feeling like I'm letting my powers go to waste, you know? I want to be out there, fighting the bad guys with Rush and Mr. Incredible and all the other supers out there!"

"I know, Lyn. But you're so young, and I don't want you to do something so reckless that could ruin your chances for a normal life."

Lyn grinned wryly. "Mom, I can teleport anyplace I've been before faster than you can say 'let's call a cab'. I'm thinking normal is beyond me."

Marie chuckled softly. "Yeah, you're right. Just be careful, ok?"

"Sure thing, Mom."

"So…This Dash Parr was being a jerk? To bad, I'd heard he was quite the looker…"

Lyn tossed a pillow at her mother. "Eww, Mom, gross! To be informed by EVERYONE that Dash is the hottest thing on two legs is one thing, but hearing it from you is another! Honestly Mother, you're, like, a billion years older than him!"

"Doesn't mean I don't have a good eye, Lynnie." Marie grinned, doing a little dance move. "Your mom's still got it!"

"If by 'it' you mean a serious case of the yeah, right's, then I agree."

Marie tossed the pillow back at her daughter and stuck her tongue out at her. "Impudent little teenager." With a yawn, she stretched her arms above her head. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's been a long day and the 'billion year old woman' needs her rest."

"Ok, Mom." Lyn blew her a kiss. "Sleep tight."

"You to, Lynnie." Blowing a kiss back at Lyn, Marie padded down the hall to her bedroom, quietly shutting the door behind her.

Stretching out her back, Lyn pulled her laptop with wireless internet out from under her bed, booting it up and waiting for it to wake up from it's nap. Double clicking on the instant-messaging icon, she waited for the screen to pop up. Sure enough, Mercedes was online. Two seconds after logging in, Cedes30 sent a message.

Cedes30: Yo Lyn, what's up?

SuperBabe21: You just talked to me 20min ago, Cedes.

Cedes30: So? Something might have happened in said 20min.

SuperBabe21: Uh-huh…

Cedes30: You know, according to the grape vine you're next on Mr. Parr's list.

SuperBabe21: Oh gag me!

Cedes30: Come on, he's kind of cute!

SuperBabe21: …yeah. But he's such a jerk!

Cedes30: I'm sure it's just a way for him to express his insecurities.

SuperBabe21: Don't go all psycho-analyst on me, Cedes!

Cedes30:-P

SuperBabe21: P

Cedes30: So you admit he's cute. Why don't you just give him a chance? He might be really nice once you get to know him!

SuperBabe21: Doubt it…

Cedes30: Fine, be a pessimist…but if you two end up together, I'm so going "I told you so."

SuperBabe21: And then pigs will fly and the Wicked Witch of the West will come flying out the teacher's lounge.

Cedes30: lol

SuperBabe21:

Cedes30: Well I have to run.

SuperBabe21: Ok hun. Ciao!

Cedes30: Ciao.

_Cedes30 signed off at 8:15:45_

Lyn frowned at her computer, re-reading her and Mercedes' short conversation. 'Does she really think Dash and me would ever work out? I'd probably kill the guy within five minutes!' She sighed and switched off the laptop, placing it back under her bed before going to her closet for her superhero costume. Picking up one of the leg sections, she started on the inner seam, working silently until ten, when she went to sleep and dreamt of superheroes and flying into darkness.

**AN**

_**Number 1: sorry it took so long to post this! I was so horribly lazy, and my beta –pokes her with a stick- was not helping much…So here it is, the chapter is longer, and woocha, we might just be getting somewhere! **_

_**So anyway, my sister's deviantART name is narmowens-axe. She has some pix on there, take a look, leave comments, whatever. **_

_**So, sis, you want to say anything?**_

_**-she lies there like a dead…thing-**_

_**Well fine then…Until next time, all!**_

**_Oh, and since we haven't done this yet: _WE DO NOT OWN THE INCREDIBLES OR ANY RELATED CHARACTERS/MERCHANDISE/WHATEVER. WE OWN THE THOUGHTS/DESIGNS ON THE FUTURE DASH, HELEN, BOB, JACKJACK, AND VIOLET, AND ALL OTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. **


	5. Colliding

**A.N.: Look, we live! So hey, Number 1 here. Sorry we took so long to update, but life got in the way as it has a horrid tendency to do. What have we been doing the last few months, you ask? Well I, Number 1, have been working on getting into college and working as head costumer for the school play and as the manager for my sister's basketball team. Number 2 has been doing sports of all shapes and sizes and has yet to truly finish up, God help us.**

**So this is chapter five. I'm a little rusty; forgive me if this is not my best. Also, I MIGHT be moving the story to my deviantart account. You can find me under the name lady-trys. Oh, and I am getting a little bored with the story, probably because I haven't worked on it in so long v.v Just be warned, this may be the final installment unless I feel the need to write again.**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Ch 5- Colliding

**Downtown Metroville, Friday, 10:45 p.m.:**

'Yeah, I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, that when a girl walks in with an itty-bitty HELLO!'

Rush slowed his run down to a light jog, ogling the backside of a dark-skinned girl in tight jeans that was walking on the other side of the main street in downtown Metroville.

"Damn, that's hot," he chuckled, coming up alongside her and smiling as brilliantly as he could. "Good evening, mademoiselle. And how are we this fine even- OH HOLY HELL!" He stopped dead in his tracks; the 'chick' had stubble and an Adam's apple that jutted out past the collar of his shirt.

"Well hey there, Rush baby." The man asked, grinning wickedly. "Do you like what you see?"

The teen super gulped and turned visibly pale. "Uh…Gotta run, I hear screaming!" With that he ran off, leaving the man in tight jeans laughing on the corner.

'Well that was a GREAT way to start the evening patrol, Dash,' he thought. 'Way to hit on a DUDE.' Shivering with repulsion, he ran up the side of a building to perch on the roof to try and get a better view of the streets below. He gazed out over the city, then checked around him to make sure the coast was clear before he removed his mask. The thing was new and itched when he wore it for too long, but the new color scheme of his costume set him apart from his family. The costume was a navy bodysuit, gloves and boots set off by lightweight gold armor, belt, and kneepads. His own personal symbol of a lightning bolt-surrounded 'R' was emblazoned on his chest, and small lightnings decorated the armor on the outside edge of his thighs. He took a moment to admire himself in the mirrored windows of the next building, enjoying how his body had become more muscular since he had received his first costume all those years ago on that island out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

'Damn, I look good,' he mused, a small smirk playing on his lips. 'That chick from the meet is crazy to not want to get a piece of this.'

At the thought of her, his mood darkened slightly. Replacing his mask on his face, he started to run again, becoming a dark blur edged with gold as he sprinted across building tops and streets. The girl had been on his mind constantly since their race at the track meet the Monday before. On Tuesday he had embarked on his quest to find out the girls' name, but whenever he had gotten a glance at her from school she seemed to disappear into thin air. He didn't have any classes with her; it seemed that she took mostly honors courses while Dash was doing as little work as possible, giving them few chances to interact.

She intrigued him because she was one of the few girls he had ever met that had resisted his charm completely. She had pushed him away while he attempted to woo her; he remembered her blue eyes flashing with anger as he touched her. His ego made him underestimate her, and she had beaten him.

His mother had also called Mr. Dicker at the NSA to try and find out if the organization had any information about another potential super in their area. The man had sounded weary over the phone (Dash had been listening in), explaining to Helen that this new generation of supers was becoming harder and harder to keep track of. New super-powered kids were popping up all over the world with no apparent pattern or means of how they got said powers, making it hard for the NSA and organizations like it to register them and keep them in line. Mr. Dicker's forces were spread thin, and he was doing his best to look into every reported incident involving super activity. Helen had thanked him and invited him to dinner, at which point Dash hung up as quietly as he could and snuck out to do some patrol.

As the streets of downtown blurred below his feet, Rush slowed down slightly to see down alleyways and side streets more clearly. 'The problem with super speed,' he thought as he glanced down a particularly dark and smelly alley, 'is that you can miss things real easily.' Something down the alley caught the light coming from the main street, making him stop and pause to take a closer look. What appeared to be a crouching girl was perched on the fire escape on one of the buildings, the light being reflected off of her white body suit. Her back was to Rush, her hair pulled up into a high ponytail that reached down to her shoulder blades. She looked like she was waiting for something to happen, her gaze focused on one of the side doors underneath her.

Rush grinned wolfishly and stopped completely, taking his time oogling the girl's tight behind. 'Looks like a new super, or one just passing through and trying to get in some practice,' he thought, his eyes breaking away from her butt and passing over the rest of her. Her white bodysuit clung to her like a second skin and was offset by a mask, belt, gloves, and armband in a light orange color and a six-pointed star on her chest. Her boots were of the same light orange color and had little heel, unlike most of the other young super women Rush had met.

'I'd rate her as a 8.5 right off the bat, but no way to be sure without taking a closer look.' He smirked and absently pushed back his hair, taking his eyes away from the girl for a brief second. When he looked again, she was gone, making his eyes widen in shock.

"What the hell?" He growled, irked that he had let her just vanish without so much as a trade of codenames. A flash of white at the corner of his eye caught his attention; the girl was on a roof about a block away, looking out over the street. "How did she get there so fast?" he exclaimed, hoofing it over to the building and up behind the girl before she could disappear again.

She didn't appear to have heard him come up behind her, her attention still on something on the other side of the street. As quietly as he could, Rush snuck up behind her and placed his hand on her shoulder, murmuring, "What are you looking at?"

Next thing he knew, he was flat on his back with the wind knocked out of him; the girl had grabbed his hand and flipped him over as a reflex when he surprised her. Her foot was smack in the middle of his chest, pushing down and making it hard for him to catch his breath. "Who the hell are you and what are you trying to pull, scaring me like that!" She barked, her eyes dilated and glancing up and down his face and body. Suddenly she realized whom it was she was pinning down and gasped, stepping back quickly and offering him a hand. "Shit…Sorry about that, I didn't see who you were."

Rush groaned and took her hand, pulling himself up and brushing the dust off of his costume, catching his breath. "Nuh…No problem, miss," he gasped, the air rushing back into his lungs like cold water. Regaining some of his usual wit, he smiled at her, pleased to see the tips of her ears turn pink. "Well, no problem if you tell me your name and where I can reach you during normal daylight hours."

Her eyes narrowed slightly behind her mask, a small frown marring her forehead. "No chance, Rush."

He grinned and shrugged, preparing to make another attempt. "Well if you won't tell me your name, then what should I call you? Woman Of My Dreams work for you?"

She rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, smiling slightly in spite of herself. "I'm L- Miss Appear. You can call me Miss Appear."

He quirked a brow at the name. "Kind of cheesy, isn't it?"

She glared at him again; it was hard to tell what color her eyes were in the dark, a fact that annoyed Rush. "No more so than Rush."

He grinned sheepishly at that. "Yeah, maybe."

She smiled back, making Rush's face heat up. 'Ok, she's a 9.2 at least, especially when she smiles.' Absently rubbing the back of his head, he asked "So are you new to town or just passing through?"

She shrugged and leaned back against the low wall of the roof, crossing her arms over her chest. "Depends on if anything interesting happens, I suppose."

"What, meeting me wasn't interesting enough for you?"

She laughed softly at that, her hair rippling in the dim light. "Not nearly."

Before he could retort, the clock tower in the nearest bank began to chime the hour; eleven dings later, the bells stopped. Miss Appear blanched slightly, her look suddenly wild. "Shit, it's eleven already?"

Rush blinked, confused. "Yeah, looks like it."

"Crap." She muttered, rubbing her shoulders. "I am SO dead…" She glanced up at him and smiled softly. "I have to go, but I'll see you around, alright?" Then suddenly she was gone, with only a faint orange shimmer left where she had been standing just moments ago.

Rush blinked slowly and watched the shimmer fade, his mouth hanging open in shock. "She's…gone? How the hell…" Suddenly it dawned on him. "She's a teleporter! That's how she got around so fast!" He smiled in spite of himself, pleased he had figured it out so quickly. "Oh, Mom is gonna FREAK when I tell her!"

**Across town, the Burns' residence, 11:02 p.m.:**

Lyn reappeared in her room two seconds after she had left Rush, quickly stripping off her costume and stowing it in her closet; her mother would be home in thirteen minutes from her date and Lyn needed to be in bed before then, lest her mother find out she had been out in the city in her super costume. Letting down her hair and slipping into a pair of PJ pants and a tank top, Lyn sat on her bed, unable to wipe the grin off of her face.

"So that was Rush. Wow, he's a lot cuter than any of his pictures…" She sighed and flopped back onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Not a bad way to start my career as Miss Appear, even if the name does need work." She sighed again and crawled under her blankets, asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

**A.N.: End of chapter 5. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. **


End file.
